1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communicating device, a rotational structure, and an electronic device, and particularly to a mechanism for performing signal transmission between a first communicating block and a second communicating block by radio while employing a structure in which the first communicating block and the second communicating block rotate relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-201576 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a mechanism for performing signal transmission between a first communicating block and a second communicating block by radio while employing a structure in which the first communicating block and the second communicating block rotate relative to each other.